we all play our parts, don't we?
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: He's a annoying popular jock. She's a shy perfect musician. But are they really that way? Or are they just good at playing their parts? And what if you forget to act and you really show yourself… rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!**

**a new story.**

**hope you all like like**

**I'm not sure if I should continue**

**so please let me know what you think**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of these charaters **

**Cam's pov**

_I'm a jerk._

_I'm not actually a jerk._

_But I act like one._

_Why do you want to know_

_Because that's what everybody expects from me._

_I know it sounds a bit weird_

_But I'm a hockey player and apparently hockey players are jerks. _

_It's true if you look at my team…_

_I'm not sure they act, I think this is just the way they are._

_So to fit in I play along. _

_I'm a jerk. _

_For my team._

_And that way for everybody._

_I can't be somebody else._

_Because of hockey, this is the role I have to play…._

'Owen you're up' Luke says

'Oke, give me a good challenge' Owen answers

Luke looks down the hall. 'That girl' He points at Imogen.

'Isn't she lesbian?' Owen asks

'You wanted a challenge' Luke answers

The rest of the team laughs. I play along and laugh too.

'Fine' Owen says.

He starts walking over to Imogen.

He touches her shoulder, she turns around. 'Yes?' She says.

Then Owen pulls her close and kisses her.

Then he lets go.

Imogen looks confused. Then turns around and runs away. Angry, embarrassed ..But what can you do against the popular hockey team.

Owen walks back to us.

'Nice job.' Dallas says

'How did she taste?' Luke asks

'Why don't you go find out yourself' Owen answers.

We all laugh again.

'Maybe I will' Lucas says.

We laugh again.

Fiona walks over to us.

'Which one of you losers kissed my girlfriend?!' she says angry.

Dallas steps forward 'Doesn't matter who. We're a team. Whatever we do, We go it together. So what seems to be the prob?'

'The problem is that you can't go around just kissing people. Just as part of your little game.' She anwsers

'Don't you think it's funny?' Dallas asks

'No I don't. And maybe you all think you are so great because you play hockey. But actually you're just an annoying group of losers. And when high school ends you all won't achieve anything. And then all of you will be remembered as the annoying bully's who couldn't get more than a job as garbage men.' She turns around and walks away.

'I would love to kiss you sometime!' Dallas shouts.

We laugh_. I pretend I didn't hear Fiona's words. Am I the only one who was bothered by what she said..I'm afraid I'll turn out to be nothing after high school. Why aren't the others? They don't get better grades then I do. And how big is the chance you would get a real hockey career. _

_I shake all the thoughts away. And put my mask up again. I can't get out of character. _

_I'm a popular jock. So I have to act like one. _

'Okay, enough with kissing girl. Let's take it to the next level.'

'What do you mean Dallas?' Luke asks. I'm confused too…

'I mean let's see how good our charms work on girls. Go ask one out on a real date. We all are going to bet on how big the chance is you can make her your girlfriend/make her fall in love. blablablah. you get it. And if you can do that you earn all the money that was bet on you. A new game. So who's up first?' He looks around. We all don't say a thing. All I can think is please don't pick me, please don't pick me.

'I think it's Rookie's turn' Luke says.

_LUKE!? Why? Do you do this to me…._

Dallas turns toward me 'Okay Cam, you're up.'

He looks down the hall. Three niners just walk through the hall. I recognize them from my French class.

'The blonde girl, unless you rather have a guy' They all laugh at me.

'Okay, you guys better start betting. I need some money because this girl is going to be around for many, many dates.' I say before I turn to her and walk away.

_You can do this. You're Campbell Saunders, A popular hockey player. Who wouldn't want to date you…_

'Hey' I say to her.

'Hi' the boy next to her answers 'Aren't you on the hockey team?'

'Aren't you gay? I'm trying to talk to your friend here.' I point at the blonde girl.

The girl turns red. 'Sorry, I'm not interested.' She walks away really fast.

'You don't even know what I wanted to ask!' I shout.

But she just keeps walking.

The boy answers me 'She knew, And too bad this girl just didn't want to be part of your little game'

I look at him angry.

he walks away to together with the other girl.

I walk back to the boys. They laugh at me. I pretend not to care.

'You have to get her on a date. Otherwise you' re a real loser. And we don't want losers on the team' Dallas says.

_Great..I have to try again tomorrow at French..Or now team and without the time I'm no one..Then there's no part for me in this play called high school. They I'll be the invisible boy working back stage and I'm pretty sure I don't want to be that kind of guy._

**let me know if you think I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**new chapter hope all of you like it!**

**please review!**

**Cam's pov**

Home..

Finally..It was such a long dag..My stupid team..

I'd better figure out a way to get that girl to go on a date with me.

I think..Money..Give her some money to go out with me one day.

Okay, that's pathetic and I don't have any money…

Beg…She seems like a nice girl, if I explain it to her and ask her really sweet..

Maybe..

I don't have anything else. ..

Let's give it a try….

It's the next day.

A new day

A new chance

But first a great breakfast.

I already smell the bacon and eggs.

My billet mom makes them almost as great as my mom.

'Thanks, It looks great.' I say

'Practice today, So I thought you would need a good breakfast.'

'Yeah, this will give me all the strength I need' I smile.

She smiles back at me. Then she grabs her stuff.

'I have to go to work. See you tonight.'

'Bye' I wave

I look at the clock, I have to go too.

**Maya's pov**

Alone at the breakfast table again..

My dad didn't say goodbye to me.

He never has time for me.

He isn't interested in me.

What's wrong with me?

Why doesn't he want to spend time with me?

Am I so horrible?

Am I so ugly?

He's proud of Katie: his beautiful soccer star with good grades and who's popular.

He always talks to her.

He's interested in her.

He called of several meetings to go to her soccer games.

But he's never been to any of my concerts…

I wish I was good in sports instead of music.

Then he'd probably see me standing.

Or if I was pretty.

I guess that's easier.

I look at my plate with 2 sandwiches on it.

Pretty girls are always thin, aren't they?

I pick up the sandwiches and throw then in to the dumpster.

I grab my stuff and go to school.

**Cam's pov**

School…

Yeey…

Only a few more minutes then it's lunchtime.

Lunch with my team.

They probably laugh again about yesterday.

The bell rings time to go.

I walk to the cafeteria.

I see Dallas, Luke and Owen are at our table already.

I walk over to them.

'Heey guys' I say

They ignore me….

Okay this is weird.

I want to sit down when Dallas says something.

'Remember what I said yesterday, No losers on the team. So no losers at our lunch table.'

'Fine, I'll see you guys at practice then I'll have a date.'

'You'd better' Dallas says.

I pretend to not be disappointed.

Where to sit now?

I have no friends outside the team…

**Maya's pov**

Lunch..

Argh..

Why do we have so many meals over the day.

This way I'll never lose weight…

Tori and Tristan are listening close to a story Zig is telling.

Something about a great trick he once did on his skateboard.

I pretend to listen.

I look at my plate.

How can I leave it all without anyone noticing…

I pick up my plate.

'Hey, I forgot some books. See you guys at French.'

'Yeah, see you there' is all Tori says.

Tristan just nods they're too busy listing to Zig.

Yeah don't notice I haven't eaten a thing.

I walk towards the trash bins.

Someone is sitting alone at the table next to them.

It's that hockey player.

Who was talking to me yesterday.

He looks up. 'Hi'

I ignore him and dump my food in a bin.

'You don't want to eat that'

I still don't say a thing

'what a waste' he says.

I walk away

'Nice talking to you too!' He shouts

I turn red and walk out of the cafeteria.

**Cam's pov**

I hate sitting alone at lunch…

Then being ignored too.

Real nice….

Now French.

I have to get her to go out with me.

Otherwise it's going to be a long practice…

I walk the classroom in.

She's talking to her friend who sits next to her.

I take the place behind her.

The bell rings

Time for class to start

'Everybody practice the sentences on page 9 in pairs.'

She looks at her friend but she's already paired up with that guy from yesterday.

I touch her shoulder, she turns around.

'partners?' I ask

'I don't think I have another choice do I' she says

I smile 'I guess not'

'You start'

I look at the first sentence then I have an idea. 'vous s'il vous plaît de sortir avec moi ?'

'That's not the first sentence.' She says.

'I read the first sentence when you answered me' I tell her.

She looks at me irritated 'Non'

'Pourquoi?' I ask

'Parce que tu est un ennuyeux joueur de hockey'

'Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis un sympa joueur de hockey'

'O so you think embarrassing and laughing at people is nice? Because I don't'

'Maybe you're right'

'Maybe!?' she says

'Okay you're right' I say soon.

She starts reading the French sentences in her head.

'But that's because I have to be'

She looks up 'You have to be? You have a choice. You don't have to be mean to people'

'Maybe I do!' did I just say that out loud…

She looks shocked at me.

I calm down 'Please one date. It would be fun. I'm not that annoying if you get to know me.'

'You don't give up do you?' she asks

I smile 'No'

'Fine one date, Can we then please practice French right now.'

'Oui, Oui ma Chérie' I say

She smiles, It's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

**please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**here's a new chapter. **

**sorry it took so long. **

**I was really busy. **

**enjoying my holiday**

**and sorry if the next is late too. **

**but I have to study really hard the next two weeks**

**hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Cam's pov**

'Finally, French is over.' I smile at her.

'It wasn't that bad' she says.

'Only because it was with you' I look at her.

She's blushing.

'I have to go to practice now but I'll see you tomorrow?' I ask

'Sure'

'Bye' I give her a quick hug and then I have to run. I can't be late for practice especially since I have such good news.

'Bye' she walks over to her friends.

Yes, time to tell the boys.

That I can do it.

That I'm not some loser.

I walk into the locker room.

'Hey guys' I say

'So? How did it go?' Dallas asks

'Pretty good, we have a date. So you guys better start bidding' I smile proudly.

'Okay, Okay but we're going to check it.' Luke says

'You don't believe me?' I ask.

'Sure we do just to be 100% sure.' Dallas says.

'please don't go talking to her. She's shy you'll scare her off.' I say.

'Sounds like you have something to hide. There isn't a date at all is there.' Luke says.

'There is and I'll prove it to you, tomorrow.' I say.

'Fine, but you'd better come with some good prove' Luke says.

'I will' I say.

How do I want to get prove…

I need to think this through really good.

But first concentrate on hockey practice.

…..

I killed it in there scored every time I had the chance.

I'm not even tired.

I have so much energy.

I change really quick 'Bye guys, see you tomorrow'

'Bye, see you with your prove.'

'You will'

I walk around the hall, when I hear music.

I walk towards the sound.

It comes from a classroom.

I look, the girl from my French class is playing the cello there.

She is finished.

I start clapping.

She turns. 'Hey, I thought I was alone.'

'I think we're never really alone.' I say, I always feel like someone is watching me.

'Like God?' She asks.

'I don't know. I just feel like there is someone out there who is always watching me.' I say.

I'm surprised I'm so honest.

This is me.

Not the annoying hockey player.

Not the ice hound.

It's me.

Campbell Saunders.

She smiles. 'You're different then I thought.'

'I am?' I say.

'Yes, but I should go. Bye' She walks out.

'What am I then exactly?' I ask

She turns back. 'I'm not sure, But I hope I'll find out soon' she walks away.

She sees the real me….better than I do actually...

**Maya's pov**

I stayed in school so I could practice some more music.

Okay, to be honest not just that.

This way I wasn't close to any snacks.

I wasn't tempted to eat something.

It really worked.

I was shocked when I met Campbell again.

But luckily it was all fine.

He's really sweet.

Unlike the other hockey guys.

I walk into the house.

'Hey!' I shout.

No one answers…

I look at the table there's a note:

_Maya, _

_Your Dad and Katie are going to a soccer game and grab some dinner with friends of your dad's. _

_I'm out with a friend. There's some pizza left and I bought you ice cream. Your favorite!_

_X mom_

I'm alone.

Pizza has so many calories…

I can't eat Pizza after all day eating nothing.

But I have to eat something….

I look in the kitchen.

And take an apple.

I look at it.

I take a bite.

Then I feel tears falling down my face.

I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

I'm alone.

That's because I'm not good enough.

Not good enough for anything….

I understand why there all gone.

Why they don't want to spend any time with me.

I look at my belly.

Losing weight isn't working.

Then I'd better stay fat and enjoy some good food.

I run to the fridge.

And see chocolate fudge brownie ice cream from ben & jerry's.

I grab it.

I sit down at on the bank and eat it all.

I cry and eat until there's no ice cream left…

Then I feel fat.

I walk to the bathroom and sit in front of the toilet.

I can do it.

It can be skinny.

I saw this girl do it in a movie.

I can do it too.

I pull my finger down my throat.

I feel sick.

But it doesn't work.

I don't throw up.

I turn away.

Then try again.

It doesn't work…

I even suck at this.

I can't do anything…..

I cry and cry.

Until I crawl to my bed.

Were I cry myself to sleep.

**let me know what you think**

**if you have any questions please let me know**

** please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody **

**hope you like it**

**sorry it isn't that long**

**please review**

**Cam's pov**

I have to get some proof today that I'm really going on a date with Maya.

And I finally know how.

I have to get her number and then I can text her and show the rest of the team the texts.

This way I can proof them I have a date without them having to talk to Maya.

And scaring her of that way.

It's actually brilliant.

I finally came up with something smart.

Though I never was the smart guy.

I never would be.

Luckily enough I'm not stupid too.

I put my stuff in my locker when I see Maya walking down the hall.

She seems lost in her thoughts.

She looks like she's about to cry.

What would she cry about.

She's perfect.

Pretty, smart and really good at music.

I walk to her 'Hey'

'Hi' she fakes a smile, I can see it's fake it's not like the one yesterday while we were practicing French or like the one she had on had on her face while she was playing music.

I'm distracted by her fake smile. But when she looks at me questioning. I remember what I wanted to ask. 'Can I have your number?' I ask right away.

She smiles, a real smile 'Sure, It's 067895461'

I smile at her 'Thanks, I'll text you later'

'Bye' the sad look was back in her eyes.

**Maya's pov**

It didn't help.

My dad didn't even answer me when I asked about last night.

He rushed away to his work.

He probably saw I became even fatter.

Why couldn't I throw up the chocolate ice…

Why can't I be skinny.

Why can't I be pretty.

Why can't I be good enough.

I wish I was perfect…

I feel tears in my eyes.

They wake me up from thoughts.

Luckily in time otherwise Tori probably saw me cry.

Now I'm just in time to follow her make-up crises this morning.

And tell her how horrible I think it was for her.

Zig walks by and joins us 'Hey, is she telling you her crises too?'

I fake a smile 'Yes, I just got the whole story. Luckily she found the hidden mascara in time'

He smiles at me 'She's still pretty without make up' he looks at her.

I'm not pretty..I wish someone lied to me and told me I was.

'Like you ever seen me without make up' Tori says.

'That's because you don't believe your pretty without make up. But I do' He says

'Tori, your always pretty. And I've seen you when you just got out of your bad with messed up hair and no make up.' I say to her. It's true Tori's perfect too. Just like Katie. Unlike me.

'Thanks, M. You're the best' she hugs me.

The bell rings time for our first class.

**Cam's pov**

Lunch time.

I look at my plate hamburger and salad.

The hamburger because I love it.

The salad because I promised my mom to eat healthier.

I look around the cafeteria.

The hockey team is hinting me to go to them.

But then I see Maya.

She's sitting with Tori and Zig.

But she has the sad look on her face again.

I have to bring her smile back.

I wave at the hockey guys.

But walk to Maya.

And take a seat next to her 'Heey'

'Hi' the fake smile again.

I look at her plate, all she has there is a bottle of water and an untouched salad.

'Not hungry' She says but she can't stop looking away from my hamburger.

'You sure?' I ask.

She looks away 'Yes' I'm not sure who she is trying to convince. Me or herself..

'Here, take a bite' I try to hand her my hamburger

'I SAID THAT I'm NOT HUNGRY!' she yells.

Everybody in the cafeteria looks our way.

She's shocked by the way she reacted.

She looks my way shocked. They angry face is away in less than a second and she's just shocked but also sad again. She stand up gets her plate.

'I'll see you in class' she says to Tori. Then she runs out of the cafeteria and on her way out she throws her salad in the trash bun.

I'm shocked too when she runs out.

I text her: 'Hey M, are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed. Cam'

**Maya's pov**

I look at Cam's text.

I'm sitting in the bathroom stall.

I try again. I push my finger down my throat, I throw up but there comes nothing more then bile.

It's probably because I haven't eaten anything all day.

At least I know now that I can do it.

I can do something.

I don't fail at everything.

I text Cam back 'I'm fine, sorry about the yelling. How about some burgers after school. Too make it up. I'm a bit hungry after all. X Maya

**please tell me what you think!**

**reviews really help me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**sorry I'm so late.**

**I was so busy with all my exams. **

**But now all exams are over so here's the next chapter**

**hope you like it!**

**Cam's pov**

I smile when I see the text and text back.

'Sure, meet you at your locker. Cam'

I'm glad we're meeting up.

But I'm also scared.

Scared to make mistakes.

I should be more like the rest of my team and I will be.

This afternoon.

I will act like they do.

Every time before I say something or do something I have to think what would Dallas/Luke/Owen do.

I get a text back

'See you there. X M'

'Can't wait' I text.

I smile and walk to my next class

**Maya's pov**

It's time for me and Cam to get burgers.

But where is he?

He's ten minutes late already.

Maybe he's still mad about lunch and he's not going to show up.

I pack my stuff and walk away.

'You're going to eat burgers without me?'

I turn around. 'No, I just thought you'd set me up'

'I would never do that' Campbell says

'I hope not' I smile

'shall we go?' He says

'Yeah'

In the bus he only looks out the window.

So I have all the time to look at him.

His cute brown hair, I would want to go through it so bad.

His brown eyes where you could get lost in.

I looked down. He isn't the tallest guy, but he's in shape.

He has this sweet guy.

I'm not falling for him, am I?

He's a bad hockey player. I can't.

I look at his eyes. There lost in thoughts.

I look at his smile, brighter than a thousand stars.

He's perfect

How can he be bad? How can he be mean?

How can I not like him..

**Cam's pov**

I feel she's staring at me.

She' s probably disappointed, I wish I was tall and had blonde hair just as beautiful as Maya's.

I also would want to have blue eyes instead of brown. Like a deep beautiful ocean. Like Maya's.

I stare back at her trough the window.

So she doesn't notice.

I look at her hair blonde and a little wild. It's not all perfectly straight. It has curls who make it fuzzy.

I would love to go through it with my hands.

I look down just a little to look into her eI look down just a little to look into her eyes.

Beautiful blue wild oceans. With so much love, hope and sadness in them.

I look at her lips. There full and perfect.

I know that perfect doesn't exists.

But Maya is the closest thing I would ever see.

She sees I look at her.

She becomes red and looks the other way.

I smile. She's so sweet and shy.

They bus is at the mall.

When the doors open Maya runs out as fast as she can.

'Bus sick?' I ask. While I try to keep up with her.

'No, just rather have ground under my feet.' She says.

'Oke and does that have a special reason?'

'Maybe but not one I'm going to tell you right now. Let's get some burgers.' She says, I see a sad look in her eyes. Like she's thinking back at a bad memory.

**Maya's pov**

I can't tell him why.

It's just too personal and something I'd rather forget.

'Oke, let's go' He says

Luckily he gives up…

He grabs hand and leads me inside the mall.

I holds my hand softly but strong at the same time.

Like he wants to give me space. In case I don't want to hold his hand.

But shows he doesn't want to let go.

We walk around for a bit.

Then I see the most gorgeous dress.

It's a red and strapless.

With a belt around the middle.

Cam sees I'm staring at it so pushes me in the shop.

'Try it on' He says

'Try what on' I say confused

He pulls the dress out of a clothing rack.

'I saw the way you looked at this dress, so just try it on. If you don't like it you hang it back'

I don't want to try on that dress it's really tight.

He will see how fat I am.

He sees I'm doubting to try it on.

'We're not leaving this shop until you tried it on.' He smiles

'Fine' I say

I grab the dress and walk to the dressing rooms.

I take off my own clothes.

And try on the dress.

I want to look in the mirror when I realize there isn't one in the dressing room.

'Did you try it on yet?'

'Yes, but there isn't a mirror in here.'

'There is one here' He says

I open the door of the dressing room and look in the mirror.

This dress makes me fatter than I am already.

I'm so ugly.

Why did he make me wear this…

**Cam's pov**

My mouth drops open.

She's so beautiful.

And so skinny.

She only wears baggy clothes lately.

I wonder why.

She's the most beautiful girl I ever seen.

Why does she look so sad? I ask myself while I look at her reflection in the mirror.

She has all reason to be happy.

She's perfect.

**please don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm sorry I'm late again.**

**I was busy organising a event for a charity.**

**So I'm really sorry. **

**But here's the chapter **

**Hope you like it!**

**Maya's pov**

'I don't think this one is right for me' I say

'It looks great' Cam says.

I look at him like he's crazy, then turns around and walks back into the dressing room.

Why would he lie to me about this.

Would he want me to look fat….

Why?

Is he just like the rest of the ice hounds?

Is this some sort of plan to humiliate me?

I take of the dress and put my own clothes back on.

I look at the amazing dress.

I never would look good in something like that.

How could I even think for one second that it would look good on me.

I put the dress back on the hanger and open the dressing room.

'You ready?' Cam asks.

'Yes, just have to hang it back.' I say.

'Oke, are you sure you don't want it?' He asks.

'Yes, I'm 100% sure. And I think it's better if I go home.' I say.

I can't eat burgers with him.

He wants to humiliate me.

He wants to make me look fat.

I can't like him.

And he could never like me anyway.

It's probably just some stupid joke.

'What about the burgers?' He says confused.

'O yeah, pretend all you want. I know all about your plan' I scream.

He looks at me shocked.

I don't need any words.

He proofed it.

'Not even a defense?' I ask.

It hurts, he doesn't even cared enough to try to cover it up.

'Great, we're done. I can't believe I ever liked you.' I say.

I hang the dress back.

I walk away.

I don't look back.

I want to, but it hurts to much.

**Cam's pov**

She likes me I smile.

How can I even smile right now she knew all about my plan and she walked away from me.

Why did I do this?

How could I?

The ice hounds turn me into a person.

A person I don't want to be.

A person I'm not proud of.

A person who wears a mask.

I'm ready to show the real me.

I'm ready to take of me mask.

Then maybe, just maybe I still have a chance with Maya.

I go home.

I'll tell the ice hounds tomorrow.

I'll tell them I don't want to be like them.

I'll tell them I won't play games with them anymore.

I walk in the house.

I'm alone.

I go to kitchen, I realize I'm not hungry at all.

I'm all full.

Full of guilt and shame.

I go to bed.

Thinking about how to tell or more scream to the guys tomorrow.

To stand up for me.

And more important how to make it up with Maya.

How to beg for a second chance.

I fall asleep… eventually

I can't remember how late it was.

I wake up by my alarm.

I turn around.

But then I'm afraid I will fall asleep again.

And I can't I have to tell the ice hounds today.

I have to tell Maya.

I can't hide anymore.

I have to take off my mask.

I get up and get dressed.

I feel new.

Maybe because I am.

I'm not full anymore off guilt and shame.

The person who was.

He's gone.

I'm not him.

I can keep looking back.

But it won't help.

You have to look forward at some point.

And for me that point is now.

Now I'm ready to live a life without regrets.

Because I'm not a person to be ashamed off.

I can be proud of the new me.

Or at least I'm going to try.

So if I'm really someone to be proud of I will find out at the end of the day.

I put on some clothes and go downstairs.

'Hey Cam' My billet mom greats me.

'Hey' I say.

'I got your breakfast.' She hands me a plate.

I take it and put it down on the table and eat.

I eat everything and get my school stuff.

I give my billet mom a hug and head to school.

I walk to my locker.

I see Maya and walk towards her.

'Hi' I say.

'Bye' she turns and walks away.

Dallas walks by 'Ouch, that was over soon.'

'It's not over yet.' I say then I realize I sound like any other ice hound 'Anyway, I want to talk to the team this afternoon.'

'Oke, about what?' He aks

'You'll hear this afternoon.' I say.

I turn around and walk to my class.

I grab a invisible mask from my face and throw it in the garbage.

Finally it's really off.

**Please don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey everyone!**

**Are you all just as frustreted by the last episode as I!?**

**I can't wait for the next episode, I've seen the promo like 20 times. **

**Oke, I just had to share my frustration. **

**anyway. **

**Here's a new chapter.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**please let me know what you think!**

**Maya's pov**

I didn't sleep well.

I couldn't.

I kept hearing my stomach.

This morning when I tried to get out of my bed, I felt dizzy.

It was so worse I almost fell down the stairs.

Too bad there was nobody to notice.

I garbed something to eat because otherwise I wouldn't make it through the day.

Then I got to school.

I saw Cam.

It was hard walking away.

I wanted to forgive him.

To hug him.

To kiss him.

But instead I walked away.

Now I'm in my class.

I think I have English but all I can think about is food.

Tori touches my shoulder. 'What's up?' she asks.

'Nothing, I'm great' I try to fake a smile.

She doesn't look convinced but doesn't ask anymore.

Luckily, the bell rings time for lunch.

I run out of the class before Tori can talk to me again.

So I don't have to go with her to the cafeteria.

So I won't be tempted to eat.

My dad didn't even look at me this morning.

I set my alarm really early so I couldn't miss him.

So he had to see me.

So maybe he'd finally talk to me.

But no of course not, he ignored me.

It hurted so bad.

He didn't even look at me.

Am I that ugly?

Apparently, there's no other reason for him to be so cruel to me.

So I can't eat.

I have to be skinny.

I have to be beautiful.

So he will finally love me.

I'm not watching where I'm going so I bump into someone.

Not just someone of course it had to be Cam.

'Heey, I was just looking for you' He smiles

'Well, I was just avoiding you.' I turn away but he grabs me.

He looks at my arm 'Wow, since when are you so skinny?'

I look at him angry and step away from him 'What I was fat before!?'

I don't wait for the answer I run away to the toilet.

I look if there's no one there.

No one, I'm all alone.

I go into a bathroom stall.

I try to puke but nothing comes out.

It's okay, I haven't eaten anything so it's logical.

I close walk out, avoid the mirror.

I feel relieved.

Even know I didn't really puke.

I feel like I puked some bad stuff out.

**Cam's pov**

I screwed it up.

Again.

But I couldn't help but say it.

I didn't mean it that way.

She just seemed way too skinny.

How can she think she's fat.

She's perfect.

How could she ever think she's not.

After that she run right away to the bathroom.

Is she?

She can't be right?

I've seen girls who are boulimic.

But how can perfect sweet Maya be.

Maybe I just have to check.

Cause if it turns out she is and I didn't do anything…I could never forgive myself.

I still have 20 minutes of lunch break left better find the person who can tell me how Maya is doing.

I walk into the cafeteria and look around.

Tori and her boyfriend are at sitting about 5 tables left from where I'm standing.

I walk over to them.

'Heey, Tori can I talk to you for a sec?' I ask her.

She doesn't respond.

'Tori, it's about Maya. I'm worried and maybe you can help.'

'Fine' she stands up 'Let's go outside.' She kisses Zig on the cheek 'I'll be right back'

We walk down the hall. 'Okay, is there really something wrong with Maya? Or do you just need me to get her back?' Tori asks.

'There is really something, but I could use help with the second thing too. But this is more important.' I say.

'Oke, spill' she looks worried.

'Well, lately something seems wrong with Maya. She seems sad and also she became skinnier.'

She looks scared at me 'Please don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying.'

I sight 'I've seen girls who are bulimic before. I hope she isn't but maybe you could watch her. Protect her. Bulimia can ruin someone.'

'How do you know so much about bulimia?' She asks

Before I can answer I'm taken back in a flashback.

_I see my sister first pulling her fingers down her throat. _

_When she sees me she begs me not to tell our parents _

I didn't…

**thanks for reading.**

**please don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey everyone!**

**I think all of you are just as suprised of what happend to came as I am. **

**I still can't believe it**

**But Cam's a great character and he will keep on living in my stories. **

**Sorry I'm late again.**

**I'm really busy (again or still depends on how you look at it)**

**Well please enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

**Cam's pov**

I still regret it every day.

I don't want to be reminded even more.

'No, but everybody hears about it. There are so many movies and books.' I make up.

'Oke, I'll watch out for her and try to put in a good word cause I can see that you care about her very much.' She says and walks away.

'Tori?' I ask.

She turns back 'Yes?'

'Thanks'

'You're welcome, but I'm not doing it for you but for Maya.' She looks at me with a smile which is not meant for me.

'I know, that's why I'm so thankful. I wouldn't want you to do it for me. I knew you wouldn't anyway. But real friends they do anything to make their friends happy, to help them. So you're a true friend for Maya, I was thanking you for that.' I say.

She looks surprised and then smiles 'Thanks' she walks away.

_I'm back in a new flashback. _

_I'm in the hall my dad tries to get my sister to the car. _

_She cries, she tries to run away but in the end he gets me into the car. _

_'He told you?!' she points at me 'Didn't he!? he was it, right?!'_

I feel tears in my eyes again, even thinking about it I have to cry again.

* * *

**Maya's pov**

The bell rings ,finally school's out.

I have to go home really quickly.

I saw Tori watching me all the time.

Like she wanted to ask me something.

And if it has anything to do with Cam I don't want to hear.

I walk out the classroom as fast as I can, but she's faster…

'Hi, it's been to long since we had a sleep over.' Tori says.

'Sorry, I can't' I say.

'Tomorrow?' she asks

I can't keep saying no she'll think something's wrong and I can't have her find out. 'Sure'

'Great!' she smiles.

Tristan comes over 'What's great?'

'Maya and I are having a sleepover' Tori says enthusiastic.

'OMG, I want to come!' Tristan says.

'Sorry, Tris I need some alone time with my best friend'

'I thought I was your best friend' he says disappointed.

'You're my best guy friend' she tries to fix it.

'Oke, fine. I get it no boys aloud not even your gay best friend.' He sights.

'Thanks Tris' She says.

'Well, see you guys tomorrow' I say

Tori turns toward me and gives me a hug 'Bye'

I pull myself free and walk away.

I walk around town for a bit.

I'm bored.

I don't feel like doing anything.

Not eating is taking so much of my time, so I don't know what to do when I'm not busy not eating.

I see all these people walking by talking and laughing.

I feel like I haven't laughed in weeks.

Is this not eating really good for me?

* * *

**Cam's pov**

Time for hockey practice.

I walk into the locker room.

'Hey Cam, How's it going with your girl?' Luke asks.

'Great' I say.

Why don't I just say the truth, that it's over and that I'm done with their games.

I took my mask off right.

The new (or maybe old, I'm not sure) Campbell Saunders shouldn't be afraid.

'Really?' Dallas asks.

Now's your turn Cam, finally tell the truth.

But in the locker you have to be fast to be heard.

The coach walks in.

And this time I'm not fast enough.

'Come on guys we don't have all day!' He shouts.

We all run out of the locker room as fast as we can.

We all know what happens if we aren't fast enough.

Still I didn't tell them.

Still my mask on.

I tried to throw it in the trash but it won't come of that easy.

It's glued to my face.

It has to come of bit by bit.

A little piece came of today when I talked to Tori.

But only a little piece of a really big mask.

I don't know how long it will take to get the whole thing of.

But if I fight hard I will.

I can fight for me, for her, for everyone who I ever gave a hard time.

I'm lucky I met her, If it wasn't for her the mask could never come off.

It would be too late to change anything.

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

** I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I'll update again as soon as possible!**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

I dream I can fly and then Cam is next to me he flies too I try to keep up with him but in the end I fall down. I get closer and closer to the ground I feel like I'm almost there then I stop. I look down I'm on the ground. I look up. Cam caught me.

'Why did I fall?' I ask him.

'Because you won't let me take some of your baggage' He says.

'What baggage?' I ask but he already put me down and flies away.

I wake up I look around where am I.

This isn't my room.

I'm laying on a bed but it isn't comforting at all.

Then someone walks in. Huh?! The school nurse?

'Hi sweetie, How are you feeling?' she asks.

'Just fine, But how did I get here?' I ask.

'You don't remember?' She asks concerned.

_I get a flashback. _

_I'm stepping out of the house and closing the door. _

_I wave to my neighbor who is working is his garden._

_He waves back. _

_I grab my bike and get on it. _

I'm back in real life.

'No…' I say scared.

How can I forgot what happened.

This is so scary.

'You were really lucky your friend found you.' She says.

'My friend?' I say confused.

'Yes, he carried you all the way to school.' She continues.

Huh?

Then it can't be Tristan…

Who was it?

* * *

**Cam's pov**

_I saw her fall. _

_She fell down so hard. _

_It looked really weird, if someone normally falls off their bike they seem shocked or something like that and get up again right away. But not Maya she doesn't even seem shocked she falls like she fell asleep or something like that I've never seen anyone fall like that before. _

'Mr Saunders?' my teacher says.

'Yes, sir' I wake up from my flashback.

'Would you mind paying a little bit off attention. I'm trying to do my job here, so why don't you do yours.' He says.

'I will, sir' I say. All teachers hate my I don't have good grades so they pick on me.

The rest of the class is laughing.

I don't want to be here.

Of course no one wants to be in school but that's not what I mean.

How can I be here while maybe something's wrong with Maya.

I want to be with her even if she doesn't want to see me, I just have to make sure that she's okay.

I try to pay attention but it's math and I suck at math.

Not that I'm doing any better at other subjects but I don't care about math it's not interesting at all.

Why aren't there any fun subjects.

My teachers gives me an angry look, so I try to pay attention.

* * *

**Maya's pov**

'Can I go to my class?' I ask.

'If you're sure you feel fine but you'd better a bit.' She says.

'Why?' I ask worried.

'Lunch starts in 10.' She smiles.

We talk a bit more she tells me about her amazing son who is volunteering in Africa.

He went to degrassi a few years ago.

He wants the world to change and he wants to be one of the people to change it.

She is clearly so proud of him.

I smile and then I feel tears.

Why can't my father be like this with me?

Why can't he love me?

Why can't he be proud of me?

She sees I'm suddenly sad and asks me what's wrong.

I don't answer her and tell her I have to go.

When I'm at the door another flashback kicks in.

_I'm cycling to school. _

_I see all the cars pass by. _

_I see other people walking. _

_Then everything becomes vague for just a second. _

_Then I can see clearly again. _

_I got almost hit by a car, but I'm fine. _

_I'm really shocked. _

_I think about walking the rest to school. _

_But then I will be late. _

_And I don't want to be weak. I want to be strong. _

_So I keep cycling. _

_I see Cam walking to school. _

_I want to wave but before I can everything goes black. _

* * *

**Cam's pov**

_I run over to her. _

_Other people didn't notice. _

_I pull her cycle away. _

_I feel her wrist, her heart is beating. _

_I sight she's gonna be fine. _

_She looks so delicate, so small. _

_I pick her up. _

_She opens her eyes. 'Cam?' she says. _

_Then she faints. _

_I walk all the way to school. _

_I drop her of at the nurse. _

_I want to stay but she doesn't let me. _

The bell rings.

Time for lunch.

Time to find Maya.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey guys, **

**I finally managed to be on time hope you all enjoy. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

It was Cam…

It has to be Cam.

He's the one who carried me all the way to school.

I walk into the cafeteria.

I see Cam and wave to him.

He stands up and starts to come over.

But Tori's first, she runs and gives me a really big hug.

Tristan follows 'OMG, I was so scared. You looked so pale and so tiny in Cam's arms..'

Tori finally let's go and then I'm trapped in his hug.

There sweet and it's great there here, but I want to talk to Cam.

I want to know exactly what happened and he's the only one who knows everything.

He finally let's go.

'Thank you for your concern, guys. But I gotta go now.' I say looking at Cam who is awkwardly standing there alone and is clearly trying to decide whether to wait for me or to go.

'Where to?' Tristan asks mean while Tori follows my eyes and sees I'm looking at Cam.

She's so good at getting hints when it's about boys. 'Tris, We should go' she says.

I look at her thankful.

'What?' Tristan says not understanding but luckily Tori already pulls him away to their table.

Cam was just starting to walk back to his table when he turns back around for one last time and sees I'm finally alone. I smile at him and start to walk over.

'Heey' I say when I reach him.

'Hi' he answers.

Awkward silence….

We both stand there.

Looking at each other but not seeing another.

I decide to break it.

'Thank you.' I say

He looks at me confused.

'For this morning' I say

'O yeah right, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you.' I say

'I was really worried about you, you were so small and you just fell off your bike.' I see the worry in his eyes.

'Yeah, can you maybe tell me exactly what happened?' I ask.

'Sure, how about this afternoon while I treat you on a drink.' He says with a shy smile.

Oh no…

'Uhm..How about you tell me right now?' I ask.

'Okay, sure' He looks disappointed. 'I was just on my way to school when I say you where cycling down the road next to me. I thought you were really mad at me but then you tried to wav-'

The bell rings.

'I think you should have that drink with me after all' he says with a smile.

'Just because you saved me, you're my hero now or something.' I say annoyed.

I try to walk away but he grabs me.

'I never wanted to hurt you. I want to be there for you. I want to be your hero' He says

I don't say a thing so he continues

'I think I love you' he says.

For one second I believe him.

For one second I'm in this amazing fairytale where I the princess finally get the true love from my amazing prince charming. Then I realize the 2 words he started with.

'People don't think they love each other they just do. You don't love with your brain you love with your heart.' Then she walks away from me.

* * *

**Cam's pov**

I freeze these 2 little words screwed it up.

2 little words were supposed to be the most beautiful sentence in the world, only 3 little words.

How can I screw up 3 words.

I watch her walking over to Tori, Maya says something sees I'm watching an walks out of the cafeteria. Tori watch Maya as she's leaving and then walks over to me.

'Heey, putting in a good word for you might be harder than I thought.' She says

'But you're going to try right?'

'Of course, you saved her today I own you a lot. And she owns you too and but she's scared'

'Scared of what? Of me she shouldn't' I say

'Not of you. Of a relationship. Of getting hurt.'

'She just told you that?' I ask.

'She didn't have to.' Tori answers.

I probably look like I'm really not understanding.

I know I don't, but I didn't thought it would show.

'I'm her best friend if I don't see her. Who she is. How she feels. I see her for who she is. I know her like no one does. That's what best friends are for to see you, the real you.' I never would have thought of Tori as passionate until I saw her talk about Maya.

I wish I had that someone who loves me no matter what.

Someone who sees behind my mask.

Someone who sees there's more to me that just another ice hound.

**please don't forget to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**heey guys!**

**I'm on time again, yeay!**

**I loved writing again between all my tests. **

**So I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Maya's pov**

The last bell finally rings.

Tori smiles at me 'Time for a sleepover!' she shouts.

I smile back at her, I'm worried she's notice anything about me but I try not to think about it.

She walks over to Zig to say goodbye.

Cam walks by with rest of the ice hounds.

There all laughing except Cam.

I never really noticed, but Cam always seems just a little bit on the outside.

He's part of the team, but at the same time he's different.

I can't believe I didn't see that.

Tori walks back to me. 'I'm ready' she folliows my eyes 'But if you want to talk to Cam for a sec. that's fine.'

'No!' she looks at me 'No, let's go.'

'Okay, fine' she says. 'Let's go'

She takes my hand and pulls me away out of the school.

When we're out of the school, she starts to run and pulls me with her.

But I can't keep up and fall down.

'Are you okay?' Tori says worried.

Everything is turning.

I can't let her notice.

'Yeah, I'm fine' I say. 'I just tripped'

Cam walks by of course he's always there.

'What happened? Are you okay?' He says.

'Yes, I 'm fine' I say irritated.

He hands me his hand.

'I can get up myself!' I shout.

'Maya, relax. He just tries to help.' Tori says.

'Sorry, I don't need a hero. I'm fine by myself' I say

'Okay, anytime you do need one I'll be here.' Cam walks away.

'Why were you so snappy to Cam? He's super sweet.'

'Yeah, A little too sweet all part of his game.' I say.

'Game?' Tori asks.

'Yes, from him and the other ice hounds. I'm nothing more than just part of his game. I'm sure' I say convinced.

* * *

**Cam's pov**

What can I do?

What's there left to do?

I'm never going to be able to make this right.

Even after helping her.

I thought I finally thought I would be here hero.

That she would forgive me.

But it's just not that way.

I can keep dreaming but that won't help.

All I can do is have hope that Tori will put a good word in for me.

And especially that it will help.

Hope.

Hope is all I have.

Hope is all any of us have.

Hope is the only thing we can really hold on to.

Hope is there to help us believe.

Believe we can get the things we want.

Believe we can change things.

Believe we can change our selves.

Right now that's important to me.

And to everyone around me.

So I gotta keep having hope.

That I can change and that Maya forgives me.

* * *

**Maya's pov **

'Okay, we have movies, popcorn and a cozy couch.' Tori says.

'What more can you wish for?' I smile.

'O that's a good question to start with for truth or dare: What's your biggest dream?' Tori asks.

'Seriously, truth or dare?'

'Come on just answer. I'll go first. I wane be famous an actrice or model or maybe both and of course a rock star boyfriend would be nice too. How about you?'

'Fine, I want to be able to earn my money with music. I don't have to be famous as long as can live from it. I want to make the thing I loved the most into my job.' I say.

'Aww, That sounds amazing. And a nice boyfriend? Or even husband in a couple of years.'

'I want to truly be in love but I'm not sure I'm going to find the right guy.' I say.

'I think you already did.' Tori says with smile.

'You mean Cam?' I asks shocked. 'Didn't you hear me this afternoon?'

'I did but I can't believe Cam would play a game with you.'

'You weren't there. Try to get me to buy a dress which was way too tight so made me look really fat.'

'Guys don't see that. They don't really have a great taste in clothes most of the time.' Tori says.

'That wasn't it.'

'You're just determent to hate him. Why?'

'He kept trying to get me to eat something? He kept going on about buying that dress. '

'So, he just wanted to eat something together. You shouldn't read so much into it.' Tori says.

'Why do you keep defending him?' I ask.

'Because he didn't do anything wrong. He even saved you this morning carried you all the way to school. He's great and he really really likes you.' Tori says

'No,he tries to make me fatter than I already am!' I shout, I'm about to break.

She turns to me and grabs me 'Listen to me! You're not fat! Not even close!'

I start to cry.

'Sweetheart, calm down. You feel fat. That doesn't mean you are.' She says.

She hugs me real tight.

Then she let's go and walks to her phone.

'Who are you going to call?'I ask trough my tears.

'Someone who can help.' She says.

* * *

**So did you all like it? **

**Please don't forget to review, I love reading them so please please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heey guys,**

**Lucky you, I don't want to study so I end up writing. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Maya's pov**

'Yeah, so you have my address? Yes, right now. We'll see you in 10. Bye.'

'Who was that?' I ask. 'That didn't sound like my mom? It wasn't my mom, right?'

'Don't panic, just relax. Eat something. He'll be here in 10.'

'He?' I ask.

**Cam's pov**

'I was right?' I say.

'Yes' She says sadly.

'I wish I wasn't.' I say.

'I wished so too.' She says. 'I need you here.'

'What can I do? She doesn't want my help.'

'I don't care. She needs you. You can help her believe me even though you think you can't. I know you can.' She says.

'Fine, I'll come. Right now right?' I say

'Yeah, so you have my address? Yes, right now. We'll see you in 10. Bye.' She says.

'Bye'

What to do?

How to help?

Talk to my billet mom?

I can't let her know

Call my sister?

She'll know what to do, but I can't right now.

Or just like Tori said being there is enough.

Maybe everything will fall into place when I'm there.

I look at the clock, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late and Maya needs me right now.

I grab my phone and keys and run outside.

I put my keys in my bicycle.

Well I don't put them in because they don't fit.

Now I can go back in but looking for my keys takes at least another 10 minutes.

A good moment to train on my condition.

I put the keys in my jacket and start to run.

I run as fast as I can.

…

I ring the bell.

Tori opens the door. 'Finally, what took you so long?' She asks.

I'm still panting. 'I had to run'

'Why did you had to run?' She asks.

'Well, I Jus-' I try to say.

But she interrupts me 'Never mind, please come up. I have no idea what to do.'

She grabs my arm and pulls me inside.

She runs the stairs up. 'Come on' she says impatient.

'Tori, I have no idea what to do either.' I say.

She doesn't listen and walks to her room.

I follow.

'You told Cam!?' Maya shouts.

Okay…great start.

'Maya, look at me.' Tori says 'Campbell can help.'

'How?' she asks like she doesn't believe it.

'Campbell?' Tori asks

'M, my sister went to the same thing.' I say.

'She was fat and tried to do something about it too?' Maya asks.

'No, but just like you she felt fat. That doesn't mean she was fat. She was super skinny. She stopped eating and then sometimes she ate everything that was in the house, then she put her fingers down her throat and barf it all out. So she was a lot like you, right?' I ask.

'No, she was skinny. I'm not.' Maya says sadly.

Okay..convincing her that she is skinny won't be that easy.

'Come' I say

She doesn't move from the couch. 'Where to?' she asks.

'The mirror' I say.

'I'm too weak. I can't walk to the mirror right now.' She makes up, I can see in her eyes she's lying.

'Fine' I say. I walk over and lift her up and walk her to the mirror.

She looks at me angry. I put her down in front of the mirror.

'Look into the mirror, what do you see?' I ask.

'A fat, ugly girl and an annoying hockey player.' She says.

'I think you're not looking good enough. Do you want to know what I see?' I ask.

'No, but I think you're going to tell me any way.' She says irritated.

'Good point' I smile at her but she looks away. 'I see a beautiful, insecure and skinny girl and next to her is an annoying hockey player who is only annoying because he's trying to impress her to hard.' I say.

**Maya's pov**

Okay..what to say too that. Tori feels she awkwardness and saves me.

'I'm going to get us some snacks.' Tori says.

Or maybe not….

'But we have plenty of popcorn.' I say.

She smiles 'yeah, but I think we need some chips too, you rather have chips don't you Campbell?' She asks way too obviously.

Luckily Cam get's the hint right away 'Yes, I really think I need some chips.' He goes along.

'I will be right back.' She runs down the stairs but I still can hear her say 'Or not..'

Help….

'Cam, this is really sweet but it's not working. You can't change the way I see myself.' I say

'Well, I'm not ready to give up so let's try something new.' He smiles.

He pulls his shirt off.

Okay…what's this for.

Not that I don't enjoy it, he has amazing abs.

Okay Maya concentrate.

'What are you doing?' I ask.

'Come to the mirror, What do you see?' He asks while he drags me to the mirror.

'You and me again' I say.

'Look at me' He says. 'Do you think I'm fat?' He asks.

'No, you have a good body' I say.

'Now take off your shirt' He says.

'I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong. Thought you said I should take my shirt off.' I say.

'I did but it's fine if you just pull it up a bit if you don't want to take it off.' He says.

I take my shirt off. 'Fine like this?' I ask irritated he makes me sound like a total prude and I'm so not just not happy with my body.

'Fine, Look in the mirror and look good.' He says.

I do, I see my fat belly.

Why does he do this to me?

'What do you see?' He asks.

'Still a fat girl.' I say.

'Then you're not looking good enough. Compare yourself to me.' He says.

I look he's exactly fatter than me but he's thin.

How come this whole time I didn't see this.

I just let my thoughts get in the way.

I created the image I had in my head.

Just because my parents didn't pay attention to me.

I start to cry, I fall on the ground.

Cam takes me in his arms. 'it's okay, everything's going to be okay. You finally see yourself again.'

I look up to Cam 'Thank you' I say to my tears, then I fall back in his arms.

**Please don't forget to review!**

**I really love your feedback and if any of you has any ideas please let me know. **

**I'll update as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

**heey guys!**

**I'm finally done with my examens! For now...**

**So I celebrated with writing a new chapter. **

**Hope you all like it!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Maya's pov **

It isn't until Tori walks in that I realize I'm only wearing a bra and that while I'm still in Cam' s arms.

'Sorry, Am I interrupting?' She asks.

I stand up and grab my shirt. 'No not at all.' I say while putting it on.

'Maybe just a little' Cam smiles at me.

Tori walks over to me 'So how are you now?'

'Better, Cam really helped but I don't think this will blow over so soon.' I say.

'Yeah, but the first steps are made.' Cam says.

'So do you want something to eat?' Tori asks.

I look at her irritated.

'Or not' she says. 'Whatever you want.'

'Tor, I'm not some psycho. I'm fine. Don't do so weird. I'm just me.' I say.

'Sorry, I'll just make some fruit instead of popcorn.' She walks down the stairs.

'Thanks' I say to Cam.

'I'm glad I could be here for you' He says. 'But now you're on the road of getting better. I'd better go.'

I want to ask why.

But I stop myself.

Lucky for me I don't have to stop him Tori already does it for me while she's running up the stairs.

'You have to stay for a movie!' she says.

He looks at me.

I don't dare to say anything so I just smile.

Luckily that's enough.

'Sure, some chickflik right?' He says. 'Please not The notebook. I 've seen that one at least 10 times. It's my sisters favorite.' Tori and I can't stop laughing.

'Then why don't you pick' Tori points at her dvd's.

'Sure' He walks to look at the dvd's.

'And?' Tori whispers.

'And what?' I ask.

'Cam and you?'

I blush and look away.

'Guess, He wasn't playing a game after all.' She whispers.

'Tor, I'm not sure I can. I need time. Time to heel. Then maybe.' I say.

'I think you're ready but just scared I get it. But I'm so happy with Zig I want you to be that happy. And if it's real you can't ignore it. Believe me I've tried sometimes.' She whispers.

I want to answer but Cam picked a movie. 'How about Footloose?'

'Yeah, great movie.' I say.

Tori puts the movie in the dvd player and Cam and I sit down at the couch.

Cam grabs a fork and puts a piece of melon on it. 'Eat' He says demanding but somehow sweet.

I eat from his fork and he gets another piece.

Tori turns around and sees it. 'Aaaww, cute.'

Cam turns red and lays the fork back on the table.

'Now I know what to do if you don't want to eat. I just have to get Campbell.' Tori smiles.

Cam gets even redder and I blush too.

'Let's start the movie.' I say.

'Fine' she says.

The movie starts and Tori sits down at the other side of me.

She suddenly needs a lot of place and pushes me against Cam.

'Sorry.' I say to him and then give Tori an angry look.

'It's fine' he says and then he puts his arm around me.

Then we just watch the movie for a while.

Untill the music starts to play.

Cam stands up and hands me his hand.

'What?' I ask.

'Dance with me, please?' He says.

I look at Tori. 'Go! Dance! I'll just call Zig for a while.' She walks away.

I feel like I'm dragging her away the whole night.

I know she doesn't mind but still…

'Why not' I grab his hand.

He puts my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my back.

We start to waltz.

'Since when can you dance?' I ask

'Since my sister wanted to learn to waltz and my brother really wasn't going to dance. So I had to help her. But right now I'm really glad I did.' He smiles at me.

'Are you you right now?' I ask.

He looks at me confused.

'You know what I mean. We all play our parts sometimes just a little bit too good. I pretend to be the perfect shy musician while you pretend to be the annoying mean hockey player. Is your mask off right now because I hate to let mine down while you were just playing me so tell me the truth is this all real. I need to know. I need to know the truth.' I say

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please tell me what you thought. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heey guys!**

**It's update time again!**

**last time the whole chapter was from Maya's point of view so this time a chapter from Cam's point of view. **

**Let see if Cam finally tell's the truth. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Please review**

* * *

**Cam's pov**

What to do now?

Be brave, totally show yourself, tell her the truth.

Or lie and hopefully a great relationship.

And when our relationship is really strong I will tell her.

Maybe.

Or not it's so long ago then it won't matter.

Always when things go good something goes wrong, why?

I guess because I screw it up.

I can't help it, I just do or say the wrong thing. Always.

'So?' she asks. 'Just tell me. I need to know the truth.'

I know she needs the truth but it will break her heart and if I break hers I'm afraid it will break mine too. And what will happen if her heart breaks will her bulimic get worse? I can't let that happen.

'The truth is I'm crazy about you. When I'm with you I can just be me.' I smile at her.

'So this is 100% real? No game?' She asks.

Last chance, Cam. 'No game' I tell her.

I grab her hand and start to dance again.

She smiles at me.

I turn her around and lift her up.

I turn around with her in my arms and then let us fall on the couch.

I lean forward to her for a kiss.

She turns away. 'I really like you, Cam' she says looking me straight in the eyes.

Her blue eyes get this sparkle while she's saying it.

I can see she really means it.

'I really like you too' I smile and then I lean forward again.

This time she doesn't turn away.

When are lips meet, it feels like magic.

I've never felt anything like it.

So intense.

So real.

With her I can be me, the real me.

Being myself that's always going to be good enough.

I know it.

I can feel it.

Then we let go.

I look at her with the biggest smile.

I put my forehead against hers.

'Best kiss ever' I say.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and then she let her head rest on my shoulder.

I hold her close.

I wish I'd never had to let her go.

But faith had other plans.

Tori runs into the room.

'My parents are home!' she shouts 'They'll freak when they know there's still a guy in the house this late.'

'Tor, calm down for one second so we can think.' Maya says.

'Calm down! I will be grounded forever! How can I calm down right now!?' Tori shouts.

I don't know what to do.

I'm horrible in situations like this.

I can't deal with people who really start to panic.

'Tor chill, You distract your parents while I show Cam the backdoor. Okay?'

We the door opening downstairs.

Tori sights really deep and then runs downstairs.

'Mam! Dad! I've got the greatest news.' I hear her shout.

Maya grabs my hand and drags me to the stairs.

She looks at me and puts her finger on her lips.

We walk down the stairs without making a noise.

She walks me to the backdoor.

I bend to her for a goodbye kiss.

'You have to go' she whispers.

'Okay, just promise me to eat and not put your fingers down your throat.' I ask her.

'Go'

'First promise.'

'I promise.' She says, I can see a little bit of doubt but for now it's good enough. 'Go'

I kiss her on the cheek and then run through the garden.

I run all the way back home.

Where I couldn't get so quietly upstairs as I went downstairs at Tori's.

Here was no Maya to help me.

So my billet dad scream at me.

I tried to explain but I couldn't tell Maya's secret.

So I told them I went for a long run which was convincing considering my clothes where all drained in sweat. So after all it was good I grabbed the wrong keys it gave me an excuse why I was out so late. They believe me so my only punishment is that I have to stay home all day tomorrow. I can live with that. It's fine. It makes helping Maya worth even more.

* * *

**Will Maya keep her promise? **

**Will Cam keep lying to her? **

**Please let me know what you thought and what you want for the next chapters!**

**So don't forget to review!**


End file.
